Time Racers
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: In this story, certain 16 years olds have watches on their wrists that freezes the person in a 16 year old body. Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan and Chloe are some of these people and are trying to find a way tp get the watches off. Will they do it? Kendall/OC. Already know how to end this story just need help with the future chapters.
1. Clocks Tick Backwards

Clocks Tick Backwards

Chloe's POV

I walked along the concrete path, down the street a few blocks from my home. I stopped outside of my friend's, Kendall, house which was only two houses down from mine.

"Well, if it isn't the beauty, Chloe." Kendall said walking out the front door and hugging me tightly when he reached me.

"I just wanted to see how you were, with what has happened I thought you might be a little bit depressed." I looked at my feet but Kendall grabbed my chin and lifted my head back up.

"I'm better now that you're here." He said before kissing my forehead.

Kendall and I had grown up together, we were two years a part but never separated for too long once we met. Of course, sometimes I wish we were more than friends; he is so good looking and would do anything for me. It was when Kendall grabbed hold of my left hand that my watch beeped.

"How much time is left on your watch?" I looked down and my left wrist. I didn't like what I saw.

"Still more than a months' worth, I'm getting good hours added on here from work." I lied. The hours I received on my watch were lousy and I had only a couple of weeks' worth left of life in my watch and once mine it went to zero, I'd be dead.

These watches are put on certain people once we reach 16 and if we want to stay that way we either have to work for our lives or be really wealthy. This was the result of some kind of deal made with our parents and the government. Kendall's friends; Carlos, James and Logan, are all wealthy, nice guys. They keep offering to give me a fairly large chunk of their hours; which wouldn't worry them because they could live for a few hundred years, but I refuse every time. I know working to stay at the age of 16 is wrong, but if I didn't I'd die straight away.

My thoughts went back to reality when Kendall pulled me towards his front door before stopping and turning to me, his sandy blonde hair covering over one of his eyes.

"Are you okay to come inside; you don't need to go home, do you?" I nodded in reply and smiled as we walked inside the house, sitting down with my legs on Kendall's lap.

"You know, I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you, Clo." Kendall said to me, smiling as he kissed my left hand and our watches beeped. Kendall looked at his right wrist, looking at his watch.

"I think I just got more time from you, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Ken, really. I'd rather you take time from me than anyone else, I love you and you know that."

"Yeah, I love you too, more than you know." What did he mean by that? Though, just as I started contemplating what Kendall had said, someone had knocked on the door. God, I was comfortable here.

Kendall lifted my legs up so he could stand before placing them back on the lounge, telling me to stay where I was. Yeah, like I would go anywhere if Kendall was close by. Logan walked into the room trailing behind Kendall and smiled down at me.

"Hey Chloe, how are your hours going?" Logan sounded more concerned when mentioning my hours. He was the only one who knew about how much time I had.

"I have about a months' left of time, enough if I work at the rate I do." I lied and I knew Logan secretly knew that I didn't have as much time as that.

"Come by to my Lab later on, Chloe. I'll see if I can add any more hours on your watch." Logan said to me and I bit my lip.

"But, I would rather work; I'm not in the same class as you guys anyway. You're still getting thousands of hours a day from BRT even though you are doing other things now." Kendall sighed while sitting down and pulled me into his lap. I didn't think being friends with guys would involve being like a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, I never understood my relationship with Kendall but it was nice.

"I still prefer you to come by just to check on everything. There could be a glitch in your watch, you have worked for more than a months' worth of hours." Finally I knew I couldn't sway Logan's mind, so I nodded in agreement making Logan smile.

"Was this the only reason why you came here, Logie?" I asked, looking cynically at Logan.

"This wasn't the only reason I came over here. I actually came here to tell Kendall that he needs to go get more hours on his watch, your dad has them." Logan said the last bit to Kendall, though Kendall looked at me. Logan must have noticed because he excused himself shortly afterwards.

"Well, alone again with my girl." Kendall leaned in towards me and smiled. Now I was confused.

"Um, Ken, we aren't dating, you know that?" Kendall softly kissed my forehead, making me smile widely.

"Yeah, I know, but we are best friends." Kendall replied to me. "We love each other more than anyone else. We only had each other growing up when our parents left us. We helped each other to not starve and be cold while I was in the band, slept together for warmth and shared food so nothing would happen to us. Before we had these stupid count down watches on our wrist to help us stay at 16.

"But now I can see that our parents made the worst mistake ever maybe that was the reason they left so quickly when we were so young. Now we are stuck at 16, can't do anything fun and can't have families or anything." I put my head on Kendall's shoulder.

"I know you don't want these watches on, but Logan is trying to find a way to get them off. Everything will be okay, I promise."

_**A.N. I was thinking about what one of my friends said about that movie that Justin Timberlake was in last year or sometime and then I got the idea to write a story that was kind of like it thanks to a dream or really long thought (I can't remember). Anyways, hope you like it. I know what I am writing for the second last and the last chapter so I'll write them up soon. Any ideas are welcome; I'm open to suggestions or ideas for future chapters.**_


	2. Scream In Pain

Scream In Pain (Time Is Almost Out)

I left Kendall after a few hours of talking to go see Logan in his Lab. Walking through the streets of the Upper class in the clothes I wore; a black singlet, black tracksuit pants that were baggy at the bottom and an unbuttoned blue flannelette shirt with my chocolate brown hair down passed my shoulders and reaching down to my hips, caused quite a few stares for those who were a little too classy for my tastes, though most of the people I passed waved and smiled to me. It hadn't taken me long to get to Logan's Lab.

"Logan, Logan, are you here?" I asked as I opened the front door. Logan appeared from the next room where all of his equipment was scattered on the tables. Logan pulled me into a tight, quick hug and then dragged me along to the room he had just exited. I sat on one of the less crowded benches and Logan immediately started to examine my watch.

"Is there anything wrong with it, Logan" I asked as Logan looked worriedly at me.

"Well, there is something wrong; I think someone may have tampered with your watch. If I know what they had done, perhaps I could set the watch back, but that could longer than you have." Logan let go of my wrist and grabbed my hand in both of his hands.

"Who do you think could have tampered with my watch? I mean, I've begun to notice every time Ken takes off my watch, it takes a little more every time. I get scared when it happens but I'd rather Kendall take time from me than anyone else." Logan let go of my hand and took a step back, staring at me in the face.

"You really like him, don't you?" I looked at the ground, unable to look Logan in the eyes.

"Yeah, but he's my best friend. He thinks of me as his little sister."

"You really think that that he doesn't think of you like that? James and Carlos can never get him to shut up about you. You're always on his mind." I was so shocked. Kendall liked me, he _liked_ me. I realised the heat that had risen to my cheeks and looked down, though I knew it would have worked to not show my happiness and nervousness.

"I think you should go, lately people have been watching everyone for thieves in this part of town. I'll try to conduct tests on an unused watch; maybe I could find some way to stop your time from being stolen or, better, find a way to get the watch off your wrist and give you a better life." Logan dragged me to his front by my wrist and shoved me gently out the door.

"Be careful; don't let anyone but James, Carlos and Kendall know that you are doing this for me." I whispered and ran back to my neighbourhood, not looking at anyone I passed or ran into. My house was in around the middle of my neighbourhood, with Kendall two houses down from me when he really could have been living near Logan, James and Carlos.

I made my way through the door of my small brick-built house and sat down on the lounge. I looked down at my watch; more time had been taken off, "Only enough for ten days." I said to myself as I small tear trickled down my cheek.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I knew I had a message from someone. I pulled my phone from my back pocket and slid the front up, my phone popped up with an unknown number. Unsure, I opened the message.

'_You know how to get these watches off, but every action has its consequence. Watch out for who you trust, they could be the ones to leave forever.'_ I knew what that meant, someone's life would end as a price for a new life away from the watches.

I gulped and threw my phone to the wall; luckily it didn't smash or even break in the slightest way. My head began to spin and I held my head in my hands as I collapsed onto my knees, then rolling into a ball on my side.

"Why is this happening to me?" I cried into my hands as I felt my head still whirl, beginning to make my head become painful as the question pounded in my brain. Apparently, I knew how to get the watch off, but a friend would have to go. I looked through my blurry, tear-filled eyes at see my watch. Easier said than done to get have get those off. I looked up at the slight indent and mark on the wall where my phone had impacted with it and picked it up from where it lay. I went through my contacts and hit the one name I knew would help.

"Logan, I just found something out about these watches. Get your butt over here now." I hastily said, not giving Logan enough time to even answer me. Obviously it had given Logan the extent of the situation, as he had arrived in a pair of loose, low jeans and a baggy singlet with an old muddy pair of joggers on.

"Alright, I had gone for a nap after staying up for so long and then you call and force to get me out of bed again. Hmm, when was the last time I had a good rest, oh, yeah 30 hours ago!" I laughed and let Logan sit down while he examined my watch.

"Well, what did you find out about your watch because I sure can't see anything unusual about it?" Logan asked looking up at me.

"I got a text from someone - I don't know who - and it said that I am the only one who knows how to get these watches off but it would cost me someone I trust. What is happening?" I felt like I was going to break down again before Logan pulled his head up; I knew then he had an idea.

"I think I have a few ideas of what it means but I need time to test it on some old watches and other people. I will figure this out for you." Logan embraced me tightly and kissed my forehead just before rushing out of the house towards his car, which I had just noticed was parked outside.

I honestly hoped Logan could be the one to find out how to get these watches off and not me. But with all of that said, I know I was in trouble and I could squirm my way out of it easily.

_**A/N: I have updated again, yay. I still have yet to write up the last couple of chapters but still have some ideas of where to go from here but I still need help with a few things. Tell me what you think should happen, credit will definitely be given. See you all soon guys.**_


End file.
